In hope of finding you
by chiruchiru-chan
Summary: Instead of going with Cana to Tenjourima, Lucy stayed with Lisanna and Laki at the guild. Upon hearing that the island is gone, the three lose hope and create a new guild in order to catch up the remaining members. But 7 years later the lost ones return without team Natsu. Where are they? And why is a new guild being so secretive about themselves? Nalu, Lixus and many more.


In a rapid speed, even faster than a normal person could even manage, Lucy ran out of her house along with Lisanna. The white haired girl and the purple haired one stayed the night over in order to know Lucy better The girls giggled about girl stuff as they neared their guild.

"And the Max told me that Romeo got the wrong flowers for Wendy. Poor boy." The three of them opened the door of the guild only to see no one._ 'Strange, ins't it supposed to be rowdy here?'_

"Everyone? Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Levy?" Lucy ran upstairs to look further.

"Mira-Nee? Elf-Nee? Laxus?" Lisanna looked around the bar. She started to tear up and looked harder when she found nothing.

"Max, Romeo, Wendy, Gildarts?!" Laki shouted in hope to hear at least one voice. She heard someone walk through the doors. No, it were two people.

"What are you two doing here?" Bisca asked, raising her eyebrow. "I mean, didn't master told you that about-oh..." Bisca put her hand before her mouth. "Of course, you weren't here that night."

"You mean last night?" Lucy, was by now downstairs, said. Alzack nodded.

"Yes. Master told us yesterday that this year, guild members of Fairy Tail are allowed to watch the S-class exam from above a spear that the master can hold for a day. I didn't want to go, I want it to be a surprise " Lucy looked down. "Don't you worry, it's only fighting. You would be bored if you look long enough." The two girls nodded.

"Thank you for telling us." They said with a smile. They walked to the infirmary where Lisanna was reading a letter. It was a letter of their master Makarov.

* * *

_Dear Lake, Lisanna and Lucy_:

_By the time that you read this letter, we're at a island called Tenjourima were the S-class exam's being taken. I trust you three and the other persons who stayed to take care of the guild._

_With a lot of love, Master Makarov Dreyar._

* * *

Lisanna pouted when she read the letter. "I wanna go there." Lucy walked over to the white haired girl and patted her shoulder. Like a mother, she gave the Strauss girl a hug like Mira would do.

"There there, Lisanna. I'm sure your sister wanted you to stay here. And taking care of the guild is fun too. Now we can do what we want." Lisanna smiled.

"Thank you Lucy." Laki walked in the infirmary with a smile on her face. She giggled when she heard the tone that Lucy used.

"You start to sound like Mira." Lucy raised an eyebrow, but the remaining members started laughing.

* * *

"Bisca, Alzack, can you two take care of the guild? We're going on a mission." Lisanna said. Laki, Lucy and Lisanna walked out of the door with the request, not knowing they'll ever return to the same guild.

* * *

**Three days later!**

* * *

**Latest news!**

**Tenjourima, the island where Fairy Tail's S-class exam's being taken, is completely vanished from earth. No signs of a person being is found. We only found recently out and the council is sending ships to investigate. We're praying that they are still alive.**

* * *

"Yeah, good good. Maybe more daring?" Lisanna sighed for the tenth time this day. She became model six years ago and created together with Lucy and Laki, a new guild called White Wings. Her white hair now reached her breast, and she wore it in hime cute style. She grew inches. She usually wore a dark blue wrap dress with black heels. She didn't wear jewelry, that was more Lucy's style. Her blue guild mark is located on the right side of her stomach

"Can I stop now, Mr. Fuji?" He nodded.

"Of course dear." He put the camera on the table and drank the tea from his cup "So, did you hear?" Lisanna raised a tin eyebrow as she adjusted her blue polo shirt.

"Hear what?" She asked confusingly. For a moment Laxus flashed in her mind. She shook her head. "No, I didn't hear anything." The white haired girl admitted. The black haired male gave her a warm smile. "All the people who were on Tenjourima are back alive. But the weird thing is that they didn't-Oi, where are you going?!" The male shouted when the model ran outside the door.

* * *

"Lucy, Lucy, open the door!" Lucy opened the door of the luxurious villa with a swimpool. She has long, wavy and flowing blonde and is tied in a neat ponytail. She has red eyecolour and long eyelashes. Circling her neck is a light necklace composed of many flat, gold square metal parts, and both of her wrists bear bracelets with white wings symbol. She wore a dress which revealed her whole left leg and was white like her golden heels. Her gold guild mark was located at her right leg.

"What is it? Can you hurry, please?" She asked, her tone revealing that she was truly in hurry.

"Fairy Tail returned!" Lisanna shouted happily. Lucy gasped.

"Excuse me?!" She shouted. Lisanna wicnhed a little, but nodded.

"It's true, I already told Laki it. She's now there talking with everyone. Let's go!" Lisanna grabbed Lucy and ran towards the train station. Lucy grew pale.

_'What will they say about _our_ case?"_

* * *

**This idea suddenly came up with me. What if everyone but 5 person gone to participate/watch the S-class? And what if Lucy started together with others a new guild? And so I typed and typed till this came out. I know some thing don't make sense, but I wanted to write something like this for a while. And did you see Mashima's tweet about the pigtailed Lisanna? Maybe I'm going to use that for later.**

**Please leave a review so I know that people read this story. Thank you very much if you leave one. *bows down***

**Hurray for sisterly friendship between La Lu and Li.**


End file.
